The Knights Flagellant
The Knight's Flagellant History. The Knights were originally a band of eight knights and their commander Rislau Skingrad, son of the then Count of Skingrad, Rikus Skingrad. The Knights were trained and hired by Rikus to be his son's bodyguards and mentors but when Rikus passed away somewhat unexpectedly on the eve of Rislau's 19th Birthday they became something more. In the absence of a father figure Rislau turned to those he trusted the most, his eight knights. They became his advisers. It was on their advice that Rislau led the glorious liberation of Bravil from the drunken clutches of its inept count Vitirus Catrol Bravil. The claming was short, Rislau's army, made up of what standing army Skingrad held, any man with a weapon who would come and a contingent of the city guard all lead by the young count and his eight knights. With the city claimed Rislau named himself Arch-Count of Skingrad and Bravil. Vitirus was left as count of Bravil only in name, stripped of his power he began to drink even heavier than he had before. The victorious Rislau returned to Skingrad, it was said that as he rode up the streets in his armor, shimmering in the starlight, for it was nighttime, the return of another star-made-knight. It was when he adressed the crowds under Skingrad Castle that the likeness was fully formed, Rislau held up his left hand to silence the crowds and it glittered so brightly in the varlian light that the front row of the crowd were temporarily blinded. The only new law enforced by Rislau was the Begging Act, outlawing begging. Instead beggars and the destitute were provided for by the church. They were trained and given jobs to help them provided for themselves and their families. Any plans for future expansion the Arch-Count held were put on hold when he was called to the meeting at the White-Gold to discuss the future of Cyrodiil and its empire. Government The government of the Knight's Flagallent is presided over by the Arch-Count. Below the Arch-Count are the Counts of Skingrad and Bravil, considering Rislau occupies both Arch-Count and the Count of Skingrad position and that the Count of Bravil, Vitirus, has been reduced to a mere figurehead this distinction is purely symbolic. In truth the order is divided into three arms, Militant, Apostolic and Authoritative. Militant The Militant arm governs the whole army of the Knights. Led by Sir Valgus The Truthful the army is broken further still into The Knight's Flagellant, The Devout, The Engineers and The Redeemed. The Knight's Flagellant. Founded somewhat unknowingly by Rislau's father, Rikus, the Knights Flagellant are the best soldiers in Rislau's army. Half of them are true knights, trained in the Knightly Disciplines of Lance, Blade, Heavy Armor and Horsemanship. The other half are ex-legionaires, mercenaries and other hard-heads, these men do not ride into battle and instead form a heavy wall of men in the heaviest of armors. They consist of two regiments of five-hundred troops, split into battle companies of 10. In battle these men are deployed where the fighting is heaviest, to plug gaps and hold the line. The Devout The infantry of the Devout are perhaps the most pious large army ever formed, so fervent is their belief that they whip themselves into a frenzy before battle, throwing caution to the wind and depending upon the Eight for protection. As for weaponry, they bring their own to battle, anything they have will serve. From pitchforks to clubs to father's inherited swords, all can be seen in the Devout. Before a battle they paint themselves in the traditional Nibenese fashion, with blue war paint in various shapes across their faces. Lined up the army of the Devout can be a terrifying sight, rowdy and anxious for battle their lines jostle and shift, all hoping to eradicate their foes or find death in the service of the Eight. They form rough units of thirty, five units make a company. A battalion comprises of seven hundred and fifty Devout and a regiment holds two battalions, one thousand five hundred men in total. There are two regiments of Devout Infantry. Somewhat better trained and equipped than the infantry are the archers. Their raising was paid for and supplied by the Church of the Eight. Five hundred of them weild deadly longbows whilst the other thousand have been trained to use powerful but simple crossbows. The archers are still Nibenese though and all carry at least a small dagger on their person at all times and follow the customs of their fellows, painting their faces and singing the war-chants before engaging the foe. The Engineers The Engineers are tasked with the maintainance and repair of all warmachines and battlements. They will often be seen in the heat of battle rushing around carrying stakes or tools to repair a broken trebuchet or defensive stake wall. The pride of the Engineers is The Hammer of the Gods in Skingrad. Built by the first Engineer, Estus Vextus, it has become a paragon of presicion and power as all new engineers are challenged to improve the design or function of the machine. There are currently seven hundred and fifty engineers engaged in the service of Rislau. The Redeemed Any entry of the armies of the Knights Flagellant should make special mention of The Redeemed. The order was started by Rislau as his great project to strengthen his armies. Men of the ages of fourteen to twenty one are taken in by the Priest Militant and trained in the arts of war. The training is brutal and many do not survive. Those who do however come out of the training facilites, The Hold and The Bastion, as unflinchingly loyal soldiers of incredible prowess. The training is not without its disadvantages however, The Redeemed are almost completely incapable of acting autonomously needing the constant orders of their commanders, The Priests Militant to guide their actions on the battlefield. Befitting their nature as holy warriors they are often accompanied into battle by the remains of saints or holy artifacts. In open warfare they are a never silent force, constantly chanting the litanies of battle, death and repentance.. In Life, Suffering In Death, Judgement We are the Redeemed. Currently there are two thousand Redeemed troops trained and led by seven hundred and fifty Priests Militant. The Church of the Eight. The Apostolic arm of the Knights deals with matters of the spirit and the gods. Until recently the church was headed by High Priest Nolan, it is now comanded by his sucessor High Priest Phillip. The Church plays an important part in the lives of the people. They offer charity to the poor, destitute and the infirm. They also oversee the proper upholding of the festivals and the days of the saints. The festivals are often lavish affairs, filling the streets with people, incense, flowers, chanting and, sometimes, blood. One festival that is greatly anticipated is Dibella's feast however it is better if the details of such a festival go unsaid and to attempt to communicate the many wonders seen would marr their beauty. The new High Priest is somewhat more motivated than the last and has petitioned to create an order of healers, dedicated to the well being of the people. The count, in his wisdom, agreed. The Church answers only to the Arch-Count in matters of state and he is their symbollic head. The Goverment The Authoritative side of the Knights deals with any matters of state, taxes and finance. Made up of several lesser nobles, they create the laws and oversee their upkeeping, reporting only to Rislau to sign off their new laws. They also handle the recruitment and handling of the City guards, the dungeons and the prisoners therewhithin. This includes collecting taxes and the protection of the smaller settlements outside of Skingrad and Bravil. The official master of coin is Vala Closicus an uninspiring man but uncommonly talented with numbers.